


The Trip Back

by hemomaddie



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemomaddie/pseuds/hemomaddie
Summary: I have never written a story before in my life, but Bugsnax 'boutta make me act up.Gramble and Wambus have a conversation on the trip back to civilization.
Relationships: Gramble Gigglefunny/Wambus Troubleham
Kudos: 33





	The Trip Back

The trip back to civilization was an awkward one, especially for Gramble and Wambus. The shorter pink Grumpus was curled up in a ball in the corner, stifling the occasional sob. Having to leave behind the Bugsnax he considered family to him was hard enough, let alone the reason why. Wambus, leaning against the wall opposite him, shot him a glance every now and again, just to see how he was doing. Even with the fights they had back on Snaktooth, he felt... bad, seeing Gramble like this. Despite his tough farmer persona, he took a deep breath and shuffled over to him, awkwardly pushing past a few other Grumpuses on the ship, kneeling down to Gramble's eye level.

"Er... hey there, Gramble." Wambus coughed, him curling up tighter and refusing to respond at first. After a few seconds, though, he raised his head to look up at the farmer, his eyes red and bloodshot; clearly, the Grumpus had been crying his eyes out. "Hey, Wambus. You come to say 'I told you so' or something?" He went red in the cheeks at that, nervously wringing his paws. "Er, no, I just... Y'see, I was... y'know..." He sighed, stumbling on his own words. He decided to just take a seat next to Gramble instead of kneeling, easier on his legs. "I wanted to, er, apologize for treatin' you crass back on the island. Hunger does bad things to a Grumpus... but I'll take responsibility, sum'f the things I said were... unforgivable." 

Wambus could hear Gramble sniffle behind his paws, before he saw him wipe a tear from his eye, sitting up straight and starting to come out of his metaphorical shell. "N...Naw, Wambus, you were right anyways... those things didn't love me." He shivered, recalling his beloved little ones turning nasty and attempting to force themselves down his friends' throats. "Th...though, I guess I was right about not eatin' em." The both of them gave a nervous chuckle, Wambus looking away and scratching the back of his neck.

"Y'know..." The farmer looked back at Gramble, scooting a bit closer to him now that he seemed to be a bit more comfortable with him. "I, er, was happenin' to wonder if you wanted, to..." He tapped his paws together, idly chewing on that stalk of wheat he still kept in his mouth after all that time. "Well... I know about yer'... family issues... I was wonderin' if you'd like to stay with Triffy and I? At least, for a while? So you could have a Grumpus or two to support you and all that." Gramble seemed visibly surprised at Wambus's offer, putting a paw to one of his cheeks. "Y-yer serious? You would really think about havin' me...?"   
Wambus chuckled, mulling over it some more. "Well, figured it's the least I could do for ya' after all I put you through... we only got one bed, but Triff's got plenty of bed rolls..." The farmer was interrupted by Gramble barreling towards him, wrapping his arms around his waist, sobbing again, but this time out of genuine happiness. "Whoa, hey there, Gramble! What do you say we talk about it later, when we get to shore, alright?" He heard a sniffle, before he pulled his face back from Wambus's chest, the cutest smile on his face. "R-Right, sure..."

The taller Grumpus took hold of Gramble's arms and pulled him closer, letting him lean against his lap. "For now, why don't you rest. Figure you could use some." The last thing Wambus heard from him for a while was a meek chuckle, before he got some real, genuine sleep, for the first time in weeks.


End file.
